Gatewatch Drabbles
by theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: I like the Gatewatch and I like the challenge of trying to write something with only 100 words. Fluff, shippy stuff, and fluffy shippy stuff, mostly. edit: I've realized that for some reason, dashes are considered full words by the wordcount. I refuse to count them.
1. Coming Home

Unfamiliar. Colder. Maybe coming back had been a mistake.

"Gids!"

Chandra ran to him. He smiled and spread his arms. She tackled him with a hug that sent him backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry!" Chandra said, on top of him. "I didn't think you'd fall."

He looked up at her. Bright eyes held his gaze behind the hair falling across her face. It was longer than when he'd last seen her and it smelled like a hearth. Like home.

"I didn't think I would, either," he smiled.

He stood corrected. How could he ever have wanted to be anywhere else?


	2. Ten Minutes

Jace hadn't knocked.

Gideon flustered, rolling sideways to face the door, pulling covers up.

Jace looked puzzled.

"You're constantly shirtless. Now you're embarrassed?"

Gideon's mouth opened.

Then shut.

"Sorry, then," Jace said, uncomfortably, turning to leave. "Team meeting. Library. Ten minutes."

He glanced back. "I can't find Chandra. If you see her, tell her, will you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Gideon exhaled, his broad silhouette on the once-again closed door.

"That was close," Chandra said, quietly, behind him.

"Very," he agreed.

Silence.

A warm freckled arm pulled them closer.

"So, ten minutes, huh?"

Her breath tickled. Her smile was audible.

Gideon grinned.


	3. Morning Meeting

"Guildpact, glad you could join us."

Four Azorius senators looked up from the table. Jace pulled out a chair.

 _Three hours late!_ he heard Lavinia think. But she covered for him.

"Emergency meeting?"

An image flashed through Jace's mind. Liliana, naked, screaming as she rode him.

"Yes." He stifled a yawn. "My apologies."

Lavinia frowned. "As I was saying, Guildpact—"

Guildpact. It started as a joke but Liliana didn't stop. "Oh, _Guildpact,_ " she moaned, long nails raking his back. " _Guildpact. Guildpact!_ "

"Guildpact!"

Lavinia was glaring at him. He'd fallen asleep. Shit.

"I'm listening," he lied, unconvincingly.

 _Damn it, Lili._


	4. Purge-Night on the Purge-Plane

"But it's not safe! Especially for two—"

"Two _what_?" Liliana demanded.

"Two _women_? _"_ Chandra offered.

Gideon flustered.

Jace facepalmed.

"That's what I thought," Liliana said. "Come, Chandra."

"Wait, where are you going?" Jace called after them.

Chandra turned. "We _women_ are gonna get ice cream."

"And murder some homeless people," Liliana added.

"Yeah! …wait, what?"

Liliana put her hands on her hips.

Chandra decided on solidarity. "I mean, yeah…" She frowned. "We'll uh... decide on the way."

The door slammed.

"I only meant—"

"Yeah, I know."

Jace pulled his hood up and strode after the women.

Gideon sighed then followed.


	5. Day One

"Come on, just three more!" Gideon yelled.

Under the barbell, Jace strained through gritted teeth. "One."

"That's it! Two more! Then sit-ups!"

"Sit-ups?" he whined. "But we just did those!"

Gideon grinned and lifted his shirt, exposing a glorious set of abs. "You want these?"

Jace scowled, pushed, and grunted. "TWO," he managed, before his arms started wobbling.

Massive hands gripped the bar and helped guide it into its slot.

Jace sat up, wheezing.

Gideon laughed, clapped his friend on the back, and almost knocked him over. "It gets easier, I promise."

Jace didn't even have the strength to reply.


	6. Clean-Shaven

"Lili, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have no hair… like, down there?"

Liliana looked surprised. "Vanity, dear. Do they not do that on Kaladesh?"

Chandra shrugged. "Wouldn't know. Spent half my life in a monastery."

Liliana smiled lazily through the steam. "That would explain yours, then."

Chandra grinned. "If it's just vanity, why should I bother?"

"Isn't Gideon smooth?"

"Well, yeah, but Gids says it's because…" Chandra's eyes grew three sizes. "I mean, _I don't know_. _How should I know?_ You _ask him_ , _Lili,_ _shut up!"_ She reddened. _"_ Wow, it is _warm_ here _,_ huh?"

Liliana smirked.


	7. Clean-Shaven II

Meanwhile, in the other room, Jace sits in the corner, grumbling. He hates saunas. They're full of naked, sweaty men. The air is heavy and he can't breathe properly. And he can't even bring something to read because the steam is bad for the books.

He'd wonder why he let Liliana talk him into coming except he already knows the answer. "Just you and her alone in a room full of steam," he remembers thinking.

He glances across the sweaty humidity at Gideon, whose muscles are glistening as he meditates.

Jace scowls.

Not even remotely what he had in mind.


	8. Reset

They shout over each other as they cross the courtyard, trade accusations up the stairs, and squabble down a hallway, one-upping each other in pettiness until they arrive at the door.

He's still yelling as he turns the key. She slams it open when she brushes past him.

Even routine doesn't interrupt their row. They snap at each other from behind folding screens.

"How can you _possibly_ be that naive?"

"How can you possibly be that _heartless_?"

They climb under the covers and turn away from each other, fuming.

And when morning arrives, they wake up in each other's arms.


End file.
